Meeting My Mate
by Kal.TwilightLover
Summary: So I’m really bad at summaries but here you go. This story is set in NM after Edward left Bella and Bella decides to get over him very quickly and she starts dating a wolf who imprints on her. They fall in love! But what happens in the Cullens come back? And what if they want Bella back? This is my first stiry sl please read! (This story is not beta’d)
1. New Beginnings

Edward has been acting real strange lately. I just brush it off but it's not nothing. I'm going to ask him after school. But before I can ask him Edward asks me "Can we go on a walk?"

I said "Sure why not?"

So we went out to the woods and he broke up with me. He told me that I was worthless and that no one will ever love me and I was just a pet for his family. He said because I was his soulmate that he had to leave because we could never be together. I screamed at him.

"EDWARD I FREAKING THOUGHT I WAS YOUR SOULMATE. IF I WAS YOUR SOULMATE THEN YOU WOULDNT LEAVE. NOW LEAVE ME THE FRICK ALONE AND NEVER COME BACK. YOURE JUST A PIECE OF CRAP. BREAKING UP WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS. FRICK YOU!"

As soon as he walked away I went back to my house and threw away everything he and his family ever got me. I threw all my old clothes away and my bed sheets, everything.

After I was done throwing everything away I grabbed my black card that Phil gave me before I moved and went shopping.

I decided to change my whole style. I decided to embrace my curves and my size. I bought tight nice clothes and I decided to change my hair.

I went to the hair salon and got my hair changed to a lighter brown color with some dirty blonde highlights.

Then I had to go buy some new stuff for my room. After I was all done shopping, I decided to get a new car too. I got a brand new truck and went home.

After everything was done and put away I went to bed because it was late. The next day after breakfast and Charlie went to work, I decided to go to the beach. I put on my new favorite swimming suit. It was a forest green string bikini. Then I put on my new white sundress. I drove down to La Push First Beach and decided to sunbath. I was laying down for a while before I started hearing people playing a game a little further down the beach.

I looked towards them and they looked towards me. I locked eyes with the oldest looking and most muscled one and it felt like I was pulled toward him and that I needed to talk to him and be with him.

He walked over to me and left everyone else behind. I stood up and said "hi."

"Hey!"

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Iz or my whole name if you want."

He smirked at me, "Cool. Well I'm Sam. I was maybe sorta wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime. Like on a date?"

I looked in his eyes and then started blushing and looked down. "Sure. I... when would this date be?"

"Tonight?"

I smiled and looked back up at him, "Definitely!"

I went home after talking to Sam for a little while and got ready for our date. Sam is picking me up at 7 and it is 6 so I'm getting my shower then getting dressed. As I'm getting my shower I wonder what it would be like if this was Sam washing me and Sam washing my hair.

I shake my head. What am I thinking?! I just met him today! I finish my shower then I go back out to my room and finish getting dressed. I'm wearing my favorite jean shorts and a forest green tank top with a leather jacket over top.

I look at the clock and see that it's 6:57. I run downstairs and put my new converse on and then I write Charlie a note.

 **Charlie,**

I'm going on a date tonight and I might not be back until late. Don't wait up for me. Love ya Dad. 

Love, 

Isabella

I put the note on the fridge and as soon as I was done the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door and there stood Sam.

Thank y'all for reading!! Please keep reading and I'll try to update either daily or weekly. Please review!!️


	2. The Date (04-14 13:00:15)

The Date

I couldn't stop staring at him. He's wearing nice dark wash jeans a blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. Holy shit he's fricking hot. He starts chuckling. "What's so funny Sam?"

"You done checking me out yet?" I blush and look away. I feel a finger on my chin and he pulls my face back to look at him. "I'm kidding. You look beautiful Isabella," he whispers huskily.

"Th-th-thanks," I manage to stammer out. He pulls away and I feel disappointed but he steps out of the doorway and holds his hand out for me to take it. I take it and I close the door and I get in the truck with his help. "So where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there," he says smirking. I look out the window and see that we're headed to La Push. About 30 minutes later his truck stops at the top of the cliffs. "I thought we could have a picinic under the stars."

Holy crap I think my heart just stopped. This is my dream date. I look at him with happy eyes and a huge smile on my face. I get out of the truck when he comes around and opens the door for me.

He helps me out of the truck and leads me to a spot near the cliff. We both sit down on the blanket and he wraps his arm around my waist. He pulls some food and drinks out of the picnic basket for us to eat and then he turns to me. We talk for a while about ourselves and get to know each other while we are eating. He then turn towards me and says,

"Sweetheart?"

"Yes babe?"

"I have something important to tell you. You might be scared of me and not want to date me anymore though." He says and looks away.

"Babe. Look at me! I will always want to date you! I could never be scared of you!"

He looks at me and starts talking. "So do you know the La Push legends?" I nod. "Do you know what the Cullens are?" I nod again and look at him confused. "The other part of the legends about there being shapeshifters in the tribe. That legends true. And I'm one of them."

Hey y'all. Sorry I left y'all on a cliffhanger but next chapter y'all will find out what Bella says and if she will stay with Sam and accept the imprint or not. Please review!️ ️


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while! I spent a few days at my friends house and I had a busy few weeks! Btw Happy New Years!! Hope y'all had a great day!️

What in the world?! Did he just say he's a shapeshifter?! "What did you say?" I looked at him and tried to understand what he said.

"So you know the legend of the cold ones and the Quilete (a/n sorry if I spell it wrong) shapeshifters?" I nod my head and he continued, "Well so I'm one do the shapeshifters and there are two other shapeshifters and there are gonna be three more."

"Wait. How do you know there are gonna be more shapeshifters? Wouldn't they have to shift before you know they are shifters?"

"No. Some of the signs they are going to shift are that they start running a body temperature at around 108 degrees F and they start getting really built and taller. So the ones that are going to shift are Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black." Holy crap!

"Wait! Did you just say Jake is going to shift soon?" Oh no! Crap Jake's gonna shift soon.

"Yeah. He is. Since they are going to be new shifters you can't be around him for a while. Are you ok with that?" I nod. "Ok. Once he is in control of his shifting you could hang out with him. I have something else to tell you. As a wolf shapeshifter I have the ability to imprint on someone. Imprinting is like love at first sight. It doesn't make the wolf love someone it just points that person out as our soulmate. We can be anything our imprint needs. If it's a lover, brother or best friend we can be anything."

"Wait! So one day after we maybe have dated for a while you could imprint on someone else and leave?" I say with worry clear in my voice.

He turns to face me, "No no no. I'm trying to tell you that i imprinted on you."

Shoot. So Sam's a wolf shapeshifter thing, I'm his supposed soulmate and now I'm freaking out because I wanted to be done with the supernatural!

"Sam," I looked at him. He looked at me worridley. "I thought I was done with the supernatural and I've already had one person lie to me about me being their soulmate and if you are lying to me god help you. I'm willing to be with you. But we are taking this one step at a time. I'm a senior in school so there's no way in heck that I'll be able to be with you non stop but we'll make it work. How's that sound?"

He stood up and pulled me with him. Then gave me a bone-crushing hug. "That sounds perfect!" He said.

A/n sorry this is so short but I wrote it at the beginning of January and forgot to finish it and write more so hopefully I'll post more soon️


End file.
